1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray computer tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, an X-ray computer tomography apparatus is an apparatus which realizes the reconstruction of the attenuation coefficient distribution of a slice, i.e., a tomographic image, on the basis of projection data acquired by scanning a subject to be examined with X-rays in many directions.
X-ray computer tomography apparatuses of this type mainly use conventional scanning and helical scanning as schemes of scanning wide ranges. As is well known, conventional scanning is data acquiring operation of, for example, displacing the scan position a predetermined distance at a time by intermittently moving a bed top and repeating scanning in synchronism with the stopping of the movement. Helical scanning is operation of acquiring data by, for example, helical movement made by continuously moving a bed top and continuously rotating an X-ray tube.
Great importance is attached to high-speed data acquisition in wide areas by conventional scanning and helical scanning. For this purpose, studies have been made on the formation of an array of multiple X-ray detectors. Recently, a 32-detector array system has been developed toward practical use.
Main prior art references include Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 5-38957 and 5-168616.